Blessed
by LinKueiKunoichi
Summary: Kasumi could never expressed how blessed she was. Kasumi X Ryu Hayabusa


**A/N: Slowly, but yes, it seems my writer's block is fading. Prompting has helped me so much lately. I hope I can update my other stories later.**

**So, several people have asked me to write a story about a specific thing involving Kasumi and Ryu Hayabusa. I decided to finally write about it since I was stuck on other things.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

…

**~Blessed~**

Kasumi knew sleep was eluding her. However, she didn't seem to mind. She lifted her head off the soft pillow of her bed to read the clock that sat on the nightstand. It read three am. It was becoming routine to wake up at that hour. Sighing to herself, she pulled the sheets off her body, yet she was unable to move any further. Kasumi looked down to see a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled at the man sleeping next to her.

Ryu Hayabusa.

He was having a good night's rest after his long mission. Ryu was shitless with his long brown hairs lose. She bended down to give him a simple kiss on his lips before she released herself from his grasp. Slipping into her pink slippers, Kasumi exited the bedroom and into the hall. She made her way into another bedroom with the door slightly ajar. Kasumi paused at the sight of a small baby cooing in its crib.

Kasumi sighed, knowing that it had not begun to cry. The last few nights, the baby would wake and wailed for food or attention. Making her way to the crib, Kasumi looked down at her precious gift before she held it in her arms.

"Were you waiting for mommy?" Kasumi whispered with her baby still in her arms.

Kasumi wrapped a small blanket to her baby's back before rubbing its back. The baby cooed once more. Kasumi could feel its heart beat like a silent little drum.

"Sssshhhh, mommy is here." Kasumi went on, pacing the bedroom, the baby in her arms.

It's been only a few weeks since she deliver her baby. Since then, she was happier than she could ever be.

"You are going to spoil him," said a deep voice.

Kasumi was startled at the sight of Ryu leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ryu?" She stated.

"You could have asked me to put him back to sleep. You've been taking care of him all this time while I've been away," Ryu said, "For once let me put my son to sleep."

Kasumi smiled. "Alright."

She walked slowly to Ryu and handed over their son to him. Ryu was careful holding his son as he began to rock him to sleep. Kasumi sat on the rocking chair as she watched them pace around the room.

Kasumi could never expressed how blessed she was. She made amends with her clan and they gladly accepted her back due to her courage and commitment on aiding her siblings defeat DOATEC. She finally reunited with her family. Sometime after that she became romantically involved with Ryu. The two were madly in love that they eventually married and Kasumi decided to reside with Ryu in the city rather than the village. Since Ryu was now the leader of the Hayabusa clan, he often left Kasumi alone. She didn't mind his absence because she was aware of his responsibilities as clan leader. Ryu would make it up to her by showing her how much he loved her. It wasn't long after their marriage when she found out that she was pregnant.

The last few months of her pregnancy, Ryu often tried to be at her side in case she was in need of anything. However, he was constantly called away on several missions that had him gone for weeks. At least he was able to watch the birth of his son.

Kasumi smiled as Ryu attempted to make their son go back to sleep. He wasn't succeeding. She giggled at that. Kasumi understood perfectly. It would take some time before her son would grow tire and until Ryu learned the routine. It was a lesson that she had to learn as a first-time parent.

"Here," Kasumi said, rising from her seat as she reached for her son. "Let me show you."

Ryu watched his wife carried their son. Kasumi placed a small kiss on the baby's lips and proceeded to rub his back. The baby cooed again. Several minutes passed until the baby closed his precious emerald eyes that he inherited from his father, a trait that Kasumi adored. Kasumi gave her son back to Ryu. He rubbed his son's back until he could hear his tiny breathes even out. Patting the soft brown hair on the baby's head, Ryu placed his son back into his crib and tucked him in.

"You did well for your first time," Kasumi joked at her husband.

"You seem to have a natural instinct for these kinds of things," Ryu said, entangling his arms around Kasumi. "I hope you can teach me more."

Kasumi kissed Ryu after a small giggle. "I'm just learning just like you. If we stick together, we can learn together. But right now, we should be happy that he is asleep."


End file.
